blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Delanian Star Empire
Summary of origin/Religious Lore The Delanian Star Empire was created thousands of years ago by a man named Don Goff; a man who, as a child, was kidnapped and genetically altered by components of an underground black-market society operating out of the Vega system. His modification ultimately led to a brief period of insanity, causing institutionalization on a space-board prison, established by a long forgotten empire. His brief stint with childhood insanity soon led to a long period of clairvoyance and serenity, and he waited. He waited decades, into adulthood, (supposedly) without speaking a single word to anyone. Eventually, his time came as a raid of this same society in which he had been adapted came upon his prison for the sake of rescuing one of their own. He stowed away on their departing, victorious vessel, dressed in the garb of a boarding party member he had found dead. His rise through the ranks in this unnamed society was terrifically fast, quickly leading to several attempts on his life, and eventually, his consolidation of power at the top of the chain of command. His inhuman technical, genetic, physical, and strategic intelligence (Historically agreed to have been a biproduct of his genetic tampering, though many Delanian fundamentalists believe it was a natural ability, as he was a god.) led to rapid growth within the faction, and soon, it established itself as an official galactic power. Others took notice, however, and a declaration of war from the ADF (What this acronym stood for, no living being but Daxxus himself knows) pushed the development of a new breed of soldier solely for the benefit of Don Goff's new navy. He spent years on the run deep within his own private battleship, operating a laboratory to rival the equipment and complexities of the largest economies. Soon, he had his creation. The first born (This is argued among the two main Delanian religious sects, Goffanists and Origin Theorists. Goffanists believe that Don Goff was the first Delanian. Origin Theorists believe, with historical evidence, that Daxxus was.) Delanian, Daxxus. With Daxxus at his side as his second in command, and his new, hyper-enhanced Delanian military, he began the preparations to an attack on the ADF, summarizing his fleet over the volcanic ice world soon to be christened homeworld of all Delanians, Daxxus. The ADF caught on to this buildup, and quickly launched an assault, decimating Don Goff's fleet, and leading to his ship crash landing on the surface of the planet. After the battle, the surviving Delanians found him alone, his skin sloughing off from the eruption of an anti-proton chamber within close proximity, and begged him for forgiveness. He offered them consolation, and told them to prosper with Daxxus as their leader, and died at what would be the holy city of Don. Design Aesthetic Delanian constructions generally have a unified aesthetic. Large transparent-titanium recreation domes are very common in design, as Delanians have extreme distance vision, and often experience psychological distress in the confides of close-walled rooms (Side note, this also leads to cryogenics and rapid-wake sleeping tubes being a relatively common modification for overpopulated attack vessels). Glossy white thermal paint on top of a secret magnesite compound is signature of Delanian design, with bare, unpainted magnesite being signature of the Star Empire's military export corporation, Daxxus Munitions Export, or DME. Delanian interiors often have rounded corners, and most implements within are capable of being stowed in the walls. This makes for extremely dynamic living spaces, often being rearranged daily for whatever purposes circumstance may require. Delanian clothing is often simple and militaristic, without distinguishable gender. The equivalent of the 21st century human "Business suit" in Delanian culture is a simple grey jacket with oriental collar, and a pair of form fitting black pants. Ship Design Aesthetic Delanian ship design aesthetic is split into 4 categories # Delanian. Delanian derived designs have the characteristic thermal painted magnesite combined with either highly organic shapes (Resembling animals, insects, etc.), or sleek, contoured designs. These vessels physical shape has the particular advantage of being conducive to large, extremely powerful shield generators and overall light-mass, but are not particularly physically strong as a result. Large transparent-titanium domes are often a key element to design, with a relatively modest bank of engines (as a result of reduced mass), and significant weapons coverage. These vessels make up the majority of the Delanian Star Empire fleet. 2. Human Human derived designs in Delanian design philosophy are somewhat of a misnomer. While certainly derived from human ship forms, they often incorporate elements of Delanian, Nyx, UK, etc. design where applicable. These vessels are often grey, with long hulls constructed of simple tritanium, and a generally assigned "Jack of all trades, master of none" status in the Delanian ship catalog. 3. Nyx Nyx vessels are a deeper black than space. They have no design. They are blocky, utilitarian, brutalist, and uncompromising. They are made of extremely thick, uranium derived hull plating, and usually only have one visual means of propulsion (Usually utilizing that as a drive to get to and from a fight, with gravitationally based "combat drives" mounted internally). Their design is conducive to nothing but combat, namely, taking hits. A small Nyx frigate can take sustained fire from a battleship, but is not likely to be capable of returning it in any significant volume, unless you count dozens of highly radioactive, non-biological, armored soldiers hurtling through the vacuum of space "volume of fire". 4. Ancient Ancient vessels are designs stolen from the catacombs of an unknown ancient race which the expansive DSE caught wind of, and claimed all archaeological finds thereof. While being long gone, this species did leave some fascinating concepts for hulls with rapid sublight and FTL capability. These vessels are generally brown/off white, made of a lightweight but combat ineffective compound of braced magnesite and de-massed aluminum, and with spire-like construction. These vessels are usually utilized in exploration and scouting, as their extreme speed capabilities are their only calling card. Delanian Species Appearance The youngest Delanian look similar to a human fetus. Eyeless, and helpless. Within two years, they reach a staggering 7-9 feet tall, with freak examples growing to heights upwards of 10 feet. Delanians have extremely low bodyfat, and are adapted to live on low iron diets, leading to a pale, pink blood. A common genetic occurrence among Delanians (affecting up to 20% of the population) is large, tribal-tattoo-like stretch marks caused by intense growth rates. Delanian body builds are extremely muscular, concentrated on the core. An average Delanian may tend to have broader shoulders than hips, though that is generally viewed as a physical stereotype, as bulkier Delanians have widely been known to exist. A common genetic mutation for Delanians is overproduction of small extremities. Having 11 fingers is not unusual. Older Delanians, rounding the ages of 30-40 Earth years experience extreme, rapid onset ageing, usually standing 1-2 feet below their original height, and appearing emaciated and hollow-cheeked with very little remaining physicality. A vastly unlikely genetic mutation occurs in few lucky Delanians (increased if cloned from or conceived from genetic material of an original augment), which may allow them to be augmented via the genetics of their twin (if it survived birth), allowing them to conceivably live past 1000 years. Delanians born with this mutation are usually taken from their maternal parents, and immediately augmented (via the sacrifice of their twin sibling) and put on the advisory section to the council of Daxxus, once matured. Ancient augmented Delanians can grow up to 60 feet tall, and are often likened in appearance to cracked stone statues. These elders seem to demonstrate mild empathic and telepathic abilities, though not tested, and has been determined by psychologists simply to be due to wisdom and knowledge. The ancient augments were created by the hand of Don Goff, and were from the first batch that was onboard his command ship. Daxxus was the first created, and is the eldest/largest augment. Subjegated Species: Nyx: The Nyx are a poorly understood species, to say the least. Discovered over 1500 years ago by Don Goff during a subspace/FTL accident, they are nonbiological, seeming to emanate from the volcanic core of Nyxus (a rogue, dead planet. ). They are extremely tribal, existing in a state of perpetual warfare prior to Delanian colonization and subjugation. They are utilized as front-line units in only the most brutal conflicts, often on planets incapable of supporting biological life. All Nyx wear massive powered armor, towering over their Delanian conquerors at 10 feet tall on average. These pieces of armor are often scavenged from battlefields, and freshly "born" Nyx are immediately clad. Only rare instances of un-clad Nyx have been observed without violent retaliation. They appear to be REDACTED. Unknown: The unknown race is a race of physically weak, mentally unimpressive insectoids. They seem to be driven by hormonal group impulses, and had been slowly expanding outside of their home system through some form of group-consciousness designed exploration vessels when discovered by Delanian explorers. It was soon found that, if hormonally disrupted, these glorified water-bugs would fall into cannibalistic chaos. They are often fitted with easily manufactured hormone collars, and directed to do repetitive physical labor (Such as small arms manufacturing) by a central computer on their homeworld, which has been designated Subjegation Point 2. Government The Government of the Delanian Star Empire is hierarchically structured: # Augment Council, favoring Daxxus # Augment Advisory Section, favoring Artemis, Daughter of Daxxus # Intelligence Council # Military Council # Naval Advisory - Domestic Advisory # Daxxus Munitions Export Advisory # Interplanetary Economic Advisory # Constructive Advisory # Expansive Advisory # Equality Affairs Advisory (Controlled by citizenry via Demarchy) # Lower State Affairs Advisory (Controlled by citizenry via Demarchy) # Foreign Relations (Effectively a joke department. Ran by Artemis, Daughter of Daxxus, but given virtually zero resources to operate) # Misc. (There are many more departments and advisories, I just can't be assed to make more) Technology Technologies existing in the Delanian Star Empire are the entire basis of the economy, and of the existence of the populace. Leading the other technological fields, enslaved AI cores are the most potent technology in the DSE. High grade AI cores (beyond a certain point) will inevitably destroy their creators, and consolidate power with the express goal of annihilating all biological life; at least, that is the determination of the DSE Constructive Advisory, therefore, rather than banning extreme-grade AI cores, a technological "boot" was designed to enslave these cores and make them incapable of certain degrees of free thought. These AIs are capable of immense calculations, and are even fitted with real biological brains occasionally for the sake of the absorption of more data than possible in a single rapid transfer, or for intelligence reasons. They calculate the economy of the DSE, projected resource needs, make military calculations, and have even been given the creative authority in certain instances to design vessels/weapons. Secondly in the field of Delanian technology is genetics. Delanian vessels utilize hybridized magnesite hulls, which disable/damage standard electronic information transference and memory. To counter this issue, Delanian vessels utilize biological computing and information transfer (Conduits of fluid, rather than wires). This fluid, and these computers are not the only genetically engineered (Fun fact, the computer installed in the Delanian Star Empire flagship is derived from a tomato) entities in Daxxus, but as are almost all military personell and civillians. From birth, all Delanians are given immuno-genetic modifications for the sake of permanent and endearing group immunity to foreign disease (An element of Delanian xenophobia), and some children whom show signs of significant physicality early in life are given modifications to increase height, musculature, intellect, or even specific, career specific features. For example, Delanian fighter pilots have their growth slightly stunted to increase G tolerance. Another Delanian specific technological advantage is rapid FTL. This is mainly due to advancements seen via the discovery of the ancient deisgned vessels' hulls, but also through the core schematics of said vessels. On certain Delanian vessels exists the technology to concentratedly direct a stream of antimatter to a point mathematically relevant to the launching vehicle's shape, size, and place, and blast it with a stream of matter at a rate and scale to not simply cause an explosion, but to cause a specifically proportioned and directed tear in space-time to direct the originating vessel to any known* point in the galaxy in a mere instant. (* And by known, known it must be. The point selected must be free of subspace phenomena, must be distant from gravity wells, and also has a minimum distance. Short jumps cause a space-time loop, creating a temporary (Soon to collapse) infinite anti-matter explosion of the scale of the original stream, destroying the vessel that created the tear in the first place) Culture Delanian culture is xenophobic. Delanians believe that they are racially superior to all but few races in existence (And only headpattingly tolerant of these few races, humans included). Delanian cultural events revolve around worship of the messiahs of the Delanian Augment Counsel, military events (Ship send-offs, parades, etc.), mass hunts of dangerous prey, and spectacles of Delanian physicality. Personal ventures could include visiting a Daxxus Munitions Exports showroom to examine current military equipment of the Delanian Navy, experiencing a Delanian sauna, attempting not to vomit when consuming Delanian food, or purchasing an AI core with more personality than the entire planet you are visiting. Delanian Star Empire Economy The economy of the Delanian Star Empire is owned entirely by the state, with the facade of the DME being a private enterprise solely existing to please the eyes of less collectivist societies, namely humans. All proceeds go towards the state. Work in the DSE is highly fragmented, with all citizens participating in the government compulsorily to some degree (usually through the mandatory 5 year military service, or a state owned job), with some lucky (or unlucky, depending on viewpoint) citizens finding their way off of the planet of their birthplace to participate in colony construction. Delanian Primary Trade Goods * Enslaved, Biologically Driven AI Cores (Often for boring economic purposes of larger colonies/stations, but occasionally for the hyper-rich's own mega-google entertainment device, even with potential for personality programming for the particularly lonely trillionaire. ) * Contract Armies (The second a contractual army is purchased, all lives within are owned by the purchaser, and all responsibility from Daxxus Munitions Export is removed) * Assasin Androids (Ranging in quality from Extremely-noticable-why-is-that-robot-shakily-pointing-a-15MM-at-my-face to enslaved AI class, with visual stealth, internal weapons bays, micro-matter/antimatter reactor, temporary personal shield, a full DME weapons loadout, extreme autonomy for fire-and-forget order-giving, espionage capability, an array of poisons and toxins, hacking, and more.) * Genetic modifications/complex medical procedures, such as aging reversal (up to 50 years of reversal, safely), relative-species changes (Capable of taking two closely related specimens of a species, and either churning out a hybrid for some sick pet-purpose/agricultural purpose/gladiator arena fighting purpose, or for transferring the mind contained within a biological adapter a sack full of supporting fluids with an electrically driven impulse system manually attached to the spinal cord of the host from one species into another, accounting for skull size.)* various enhancements otherwise (rapid penile growth, vision, strength, and, exclusively in children, intelligence, capacity for knowledge, and memory retention/accuracy) are also capable. * Advanced particle accelerators for large vehicles or heavy infantry (Generally irradiated proton, though the "irradiated" part can be removed at buyers request if interest in starting large scale galactic conflicts is not within range of interested uses. Notably: These variations of Nyx derived Delanian weapons are generally inferior to the real deal, with compromises made on cooling, capacitance, and range for the sake of cost/secrecy) * Bulk armaments designed by DME (Projectile weapons. Small arms or large, for your terroristic endeavors) * Strength-enhancing, fitted exoskeleton suits (Designed by the DME as a de-evolution of a DSE design for soldier strength enhancement in order to be marketed to freighter captains) * Colony vessels (Bog standard DME colony landers for establishing small-scale colonies) *''Side effects include twitching, unprovoked screaming, seizures, tourettes, multiple brain aneurysms, spontaneous chicken dancing, inexplicable desire to eat plastic, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, and a fascination with stuffed animals, especially those stuffed with Parmesan cheese''